Gimme a Hug!
by internalscars
Summary: Summary inside
1. Never Far Behind

**Summary: Josh gets a girlfriend, but Drake is beginning to feel left out.**

**Pairing: None, just Drake feeling lonely and Josh being worried...WARNING: THIS IS NOT A SLASH! ...of course it isn't...err...I wouldn't even think of writing...that...thing...it's gross...and...eww...**

**Author Notes: The lyric is "Never Far Behind" by Aly and Aj. I'd be SO happy if you give ideas or even critisizing. Err, well, and enjoy the story. I'm a sucky author, so please be honest and tell me if I suck. Just one thing: NO CUSSING. Well, just don't actually type the word. Like, you can type: wtf, and stuff, just don't like type...well, you get it. I'm sorry, I should stop typing...but it's so hard when I have so much things to say. I guess you guys are probably not even reading this, but err...sorry, I'll stop.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Drake and Josh" or the lyrics.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Never Far Behind**

_I know this really isn't you_

In a loud and lively school, an empty hallway held only one person: Drake. It was a dull, regular morning, and the start of school. No one noticed the young teenager hidden

behind his locker, and getting ready for his advisement class. For what seemed to be a surprise, Josh, his stepbrother, came skipping wildly toward him. Drake rolled his

tired eyes, and said, "Tell me what you want before you continue embarrassing me with that sissy skipping."

_I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else_

Josh stopped imediately and gave a great and mighty grin. "Okay, I was just opening a door for a girl...and you would believe it-" he began.

Facing his locker, Drake interupted, "What?"

_To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within  
_

"I just got a girl's phone number!" Josh almost sang, and twirled around happily.

"No, I wouldn't believe it," Drake rolled his eyes.

"But it's true!" Josh presented the piece of paper, his smile just getting bigger and bigger.

"No, you're no-" Drake turned around, and with widened eyes, looked at the paper. "Whoa."

"I told you!" Josh shouted, and excitedly jumped up and down.

"Yeah," Drake admitted, and sighed. "You got me, who would've thought _you'd _get a girl's phone number?" Giving another grief-stricken sigh, Drake whirled back to his locker. Josh instantly ceased his hysterical bouncing.

_Hold On To What You Believe_

"Well, dude, why aren't you cheering with me?" Josh inquired softly, "Aren't you happy for me? _I _got a _girl's_ phone number."

"Cheer for you later, 'kay?" Drake promised in a distressed voice. "I have class right now." Clutching all of his textbooks, Drake exasperatedly began walking to class. Josh raised one eyebrow suspiciously, and followed Drake. "You don't have the same advisement class as me," Drake reminded him, but didn't stop walking.

_I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind_

"Hey, wait up, since when did _you_ go to class early?" Josh questioned. "Are you sick or somethin'?" Noticing Drake's head lowering a bit, Josh became shocked and wary. "Dude, Drake!" he called, and put a hand on Drake's shoulder. "What's up?"

Drake paused and looked up. "The ceiling," he muttered faintly, and continued sauntering.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Josh called out, and catched up with Drake.

Pausing again, Drake faced him and said, "I sound serious don't I?"

"Actually, yeah," Josh supposed, "that's kind of creepy..." Drake rolled his eyes and continued to walk for the second time. "Hey-" Josh grasped Drake's shoulder and whirled him around. "Seriously, what's wrong?" he said quietly, with serious eyes.

Drake abruptly looked away, and mumbled, "Nothing. It's nothing." Leaving Josh's grash, Drake drowsily crept into his class, and left a confused Josh sighing to himself.

_I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Author Notes: So how'd you like it? It's bad isn't it, and short...But I said I was a sucky author! If you don't review, I'm not giving you a Drake Bell plushie! ...I mean not that I have one or anything...so I won't give you one anyways...Then, I won't give you a poster of him! Never mind, I don't have that either. Oh, darn, I can't bribe you...Well, I CAN trust you to review...right? REVIEW HONESTLY, I DON'T CARE WHETHER IT'S AS SIMPLE AS "ARE YOU A RETARD?" OR "THAT WAS SO AWESOME. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Just, please don't say I'm weird, 'cuz that's like the worst thing for me to be called...sorta. I think there's worse. THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU READ THIS WHOLE AUTHOR NOTE THINGY, I KNOW IT MUST'VE BEEN SO BORING, BUT I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO BUT TALK...or type. Okay, I'll stop. It's so hard! All my fingers want to do is type! This has nothing to do with the story, so I'm sorry. Now, I will stop.**


	2. I Learned From You

**Summary: Josh gets a girlfriend, but Drake is beginning to feel left out.**

**Pairing: None, just Drake feeling lonely and Josh being worried...WARNING: THIS IS NOT A SLASH! ...of course it isn't...err...I wouldn't even think of writing...that...thing...it's gross...and...eww...**

**Author Notes: I'm sorry if this chapter is really short, but it's seriously the best I can do (sadly). If the characters are out of character, then please say. The lyrics are "I Learned From You" by Hannah Montana and Billy Ray Cyrus. THANKS A BILLION FOR REVIEWING! I'm not really in a babbling mood, so I might just stop talking right now...Yes, I stopped! ...Wait, one more thing, if you have been reading these author notes, THEN YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. It might just be a bunch of junk, but it's SO NICE that you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Drake and Josh" or the lyrics.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: I Learned From You**

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know _

Josh bolted down the narrow stairs, with a bright and flamboyant smile. Happily sniffing the graceful flowers, and humorously dancing around the spacious living room, he said, "Hey, Audrey-"

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so _

Mrs. Parker was sitting on the couch, watching television intently. Turning around she raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me...Audrey?"

"Err, I mean...Mom?" Mrs. Parker nodded. "You wouldn't believe it! I...of all people, am _going _on a _date _with a _girl..._Isn't that wonderful?! Me! Me am going on a _date!"_

"Oh, Josh, that _is _wonderful!"

"I know! So where's Dad?"

"Doing another weather report."

"Oh, that sucks, I wanted to tell the _whole world_ that I got a date...with Alyson Neilson!"

"Who the he-" Josh, with a shocked expression, raised his eyebrow. "I mean, that, uh, sounds great!" Audrey tried to recover, but bursted out into a fit of giggles. "Alyson Neilson?! Who'd name their child that?!"

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well _

"Ahem?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Josh, it's just that-" Snorting uncontrollably, Mrs. Parker exploded into a crazy fit of laughter.

Drake strolled down the stairs and a confused expression covered his face. "Jeez, Mom, what's up?" he asked.

Pausing on her carried away laughter, Audrey managed to say, "Josh is going out with-" She wasn't at all able to finish her sentence, for another outburst of giggles bombarded it's way out of her mouth.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose _

"Did I miss something?" Drake questioned, getting a bit irritated.

"I'm going on a date with-" Josh started, but was interupted by Drake's furious expression.

"It's not like I wanted to know who you are dating," Drake said, "I just want to know why Mom is laughing like bi-"

"Hey!" Mrs. Parker interrupted.

"Well, you know what I mean!" Drake angrily snapped, "I just don't care."

"Okay, just thought you were interested," Josh said, backing off.

"Whatever." Drake sighed and ascented back up the stairs.

"Hey, Mom, do you think there's something wrong with-"

"The family?!" Audrey shrieked, between her fit of laughter, "Probably! I mean...Oh, Josh, I'm sorry...But it's so hilarious!"

"How 'bout the name Audrey?! I mean, it sounds like a-" Josh paused as Mrs. Parker folded her arms. "Uh, it sounds lika a...It sounds like the parents put a lot of effort with the name!"

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you _

Audrey sighed, "Nice try."

"Well, what I was going to ask was, do you think there's something wrong with Drake? I mean, all he says is like 'Whatever' or "wtf"...well, he hasn't said that, but he seems more bitter than usual."

_We always don't agree on  
What is the best way _

"Maybe he's just not interested in girls..." - more laughter - "Oh my, I crack myself up!"

Not exactly happy with the response, Josh rolled his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, at ten o'clock, Josh was completely absorbed into the computer while Drake quietly lied down in his bed, staring out the window. "So how was it?" Drake asked, a little forcefully.

_To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear _

"What?" Josh said, in a kind of shocked tone. "Oh, the date? Well, I gotta say, I've dated a lot of girls...Okay, scratch that, I dated _some _girls, and this turned out to be one of the best dates ever."

_I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes  
_

"What are you diong on the computer?" Drake inquired, in a less strained voice.

"Messaging Alyson," Josh replied, "I can't stop talking to her! It's like a dream come true when-"

Josh paused, and let out a painful shriek.

"What happened?" Drake said, not taking his eyes off the window.

"I got a blister from typing..." Drake rolled his eys.

Yawning, exasperatedly, Josh said, "Well, time for me to sleep," and got into bed. "What did you do for the whole day, while I was out with a _girl?"_

"Nothing."

"Really? I'm sure Megan was playing pranks, and I bet it was painful."

Drake sighed. "I dunno, she's never home anymore."

"Seriously? Where was she?"

"At a friend's house, probably," Drake answered, and closed his eyes.

'That beast has friends?!' Josh thought, shockingly. After a few minutes, Josh broke into a deep sleep and odd snores.

Drake sighed.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',   
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you _  
--------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: This chapter might seem kinda lazy, so I'm really really quadruple sorry! I know there are much more awesome stories and authors you'd rather be reading from, so THANK YOU.**


	3. These Hard Times

Gimme a Hug

Gimme a Hug!

**Summary: Josh gets a girlfriend, but Drake is beginning to feel left out.**

**Author Note: Ok, sorry I didn't continue the story! But it's cuz I had school and then I started a new story…well, it doesn't matter. This chapter might be a little short because I have to go to church and my neighbor's party. The lyrics are "These Hard Times" by Matchbox Twenty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

**--**

_Chapter Three – These Hard Times_

_**Morning falls like rain into the city life  
There goes another night  
Losing my breath in waves  
Knowing that every crash is bleeding the hourglass  
and taking the strife from all our lives**_

Drake woke up instantly at five in the morning and leaned over his bed. "Josh, are you awake?" he called out into the darkness. There was no answer. "Good." He quickly got out of bed and left the room. Slowly, he got descended down the stairs without making a single noise. With only the sound of a creaking door, Drake left the house.

_**Everyone keeps talking  
They promise you everything  
But they don't mean anything**_

It was fairly cold outside, and all Drake wore was his pajamas. If he had dressed into something warmer, he would've made a lot of noise and woken up somebody. He was already used to this already. Sneaking out of the house and crossing the street over to the cemetery. It was all normal for him. Well, he just started it two days ago, but he was used to it anyways.

_**We may loose our focus  
There's just too many words  
We're never meant to learn  
And we don't feel so alive**_

As he walked in through the gates of the cemetery, he scanned the area for a certain one. The one that took his real father's soul. The one that took his _only _father away. There it was. He kneeled by it and read the plaque. "Hi, Dad, it's me, Drake," he whispered with a little emptiness in his voice. "I guess you're wondering why I keep visiting you. I'm actually trying to answer that question, too." Drake forced a little laugh and he could see his own breath in the air.

_**So goodbye, these days are gone  
and we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Though these hard times  
Through these hard times**_

"_Hey, Walter," Drake said, tossing an orange up and down, "Mom says to go do the dishes."_

"_Oh, good, I've been waiting to do it," Walter exclaimed, surprisingly happy. He even had a delightful smile planted on his face. "I'll do it right now."_

"_Uh, you're happy?"_

"_Of course!" Walter shouted even louder, almost cracking his voice. "You see, before my previous wife and I divorced, she used to make me do the dishes every day. But now Audrey has been doing the dishes, and I sort of missed when I used to do it. I guess that doesn't make sense…"_

"_No, it does," Drake interrupted. "My dad died when I was like…ten or something. And I was seriously disappointed that __**you **__were going to be my stepfather. Trust me, he was nothing like you."_

_Walter ignored that comment, and was just happy to be having an __**actual **__conversation with his stepson. "Well, I know I suck as a dad, but I really try."_

"_Yeah, whatever," Drake sighed, and left. The sudden memory of his father drilled a hole in his heart. "Who cares, he's never going to come back."_

_**Move your hands in circles  
Keeping me hypnotized  
The power behind your eyes  
Move around your bedroom cursing the naked sky  
You should be here tonight  
But you stay alone and cry**_

"Dad, I don't even know _how _you died, but I hope it wasn't suicide," Drake said. "You know, for some reason, ever since you left us, I've been feeling lonely. And then all of a sudden, when I get into high school, mom marries this klutz who has an even klutzier son. But now he just became, like, my best friend. And, I don't think I'm _ever _going to be lonely again. Maybe it was a good thing you left us." Drake stood up from the grave and dusted himself off. He stood silently for a long while, but shook his head and left the cemetery.

OOoOoOoOoO

_**Say goodbye, these days are gone  
and we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
(whoa) There's something missing  
(Oh whoa) You'll never feel it but you  
(Oh whoa) You're gonna feel it when it's gone  
When it's gone**_

When he opened the door to his house, Megan was standing there, arms crossed and a fighting expression on her face. "I am _so _telling on you," she says in a challenging voice.

"God, Megan, you don't even know where I went," Drake fought back. "Anyways, I already have a lot of pressure on my shoulders, so could you please not add onto it." Drake pushed his sister aside and started to go up the stairs.

"What's buggin' you?" Megan asked, and rested her arm against railing of the stairs. "You won't tell Josh, so I know it's about him."

"If I don't tell him, do you seriously think I'll tell _you_?" Drake shook his head and continued to go up the stairs. But then he paused, and looked over his shoulder at Megan, "But you are right, it is about him."

OOoOoOoOoO

_**Say goodbye, these days are gone  
and we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
(hey) these Hard times  
(oh no now) Hard times  
Hard times**_

During dinner, Drake excused himself and disappeared up the stairs. Walter and Audrey didn't seem to have any clue that Drake was acting odd. Walter just went on and on about how great he did in last night's weather report. Josh thought that was really selfish and decided to pipe in. "So, about Drake, he's been acting pretty weird, right?"

Walter exchanged looks with Audrey. "Well," Walter said, "he does look depressed, but hey, he's a teenager. What else do you expect?" Walter chuckled, but found himself being the only one laughing.

The rest of dinner was very quiet, and when it was finally over, Megan pushed Josh into the kitchen, but with some difficulty because Josh was really heavy. "I know something's up with Drake," she whispered, "and I know what it's about."

"What is-" Josh said, but saw Drake coming downstairs. "Tell me later."

_**Say goodbye, these days are gone  
Say goodbye, these days are gone  
These days are gone**_

--

**Author Notes: Well, I still have an hour till I go to my neighbor's party, but I need to get ready. So sorry again that this chapter is really short. But I think it's longer that the two others, though.**


End file.
